Undone by Innocence
by Netiri Vi Britannia
Summary: when an 18 year-old assasin named Jack Atlas is given a mission...he never fails. But what will he do when his next target is a blind, innocent, blue eyed 15 year-old? JackxYusei rating may go up Please visit my profile and vote on the title
1. Blind Assignment

Hey everyone...um I here is a new story I hope you like it

I own nothing but plot

The Organisation, a top secret group of scientists who prey on the unfortunates of small orphans, giving them enticing offers, promising a family, shelter and food, but in reality all they get is pain.  
The scientists perform cruel life changing experiments on the children, mixing their DNA with elixirs created to enhance their senses and abilities.

Jack Atlas is one of their well trained and obedient assassins, never once failing in his given assignment, but soon all of that will change and a particular raven haired boy will be the very cause of that

It was a cold winter's night and Jack was standing inside the foyer of a small one levelled house. looking to his left, he saw a small room that was painted a creamy white colour and a small brick fire place sat in the middle of the back wall. There was a thirty-five inch flat screen TV positioned against the wall, near the window with violet curtains was a reasonable sized black lounge, and next to that was a small brown wooden coffee table.

A small form sleeping peacefully on the lounge caught Jack's attention as he walked into the room silently, his feet falling softly on the fluffy cream carpet, ensuring not a sound was made. Jack stopped in front of the boy, observing his appearance. A thick blanket rested over the boy's body leaving only his head to be observed; the moonlight that shone through the window showed off the smaller boy's beautifully tanned skin and yellow highlighted raven hair, he looked no older than sixteen years of age.

Suddenly the smaller boy's eyes fluttered open making Jack gasp as he saw the deep blue orbs that were slightly clouded which he assumed was caused by him only just waking up. He froze in shock, never before had anyone caught him or even seen him committing the heinous acts he was forced to do. However, what the boy said next made Jack relax some and feel sympathetic.

"Who's there?"

Jack stared at the boy in disbelief as he sat up and a thought ran through his head…  
_He's blind! Why would someone want this kid dead?_

"Tell me, who's there?"

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand clutch onto him. Looking down he realised that the boy had gotten up and was now gently reaching his hands up to Jack's face. Jack stiffened as he felt the smaller boy's hands cupping his cheeks. Jack wrapped his long slender fingers around the boy's wrists, pulling his hands away.

"What's taking you so long Jack?" a male voice sneered from doorway, "Just kill him already and let's go!"

Jack felt the boy begin to pull and thrash in his hold. Jack released him and soon realised that was a bad idea as the boy fell, hitting his head on the corner of the table. The boy sprawled across the floor, despite the throbbing pain in the side of his head he began to crawl determined to get away from, what he assumed were two people here to kill him. Suddenly a heavy weight was placed on his back, pushing him down to the ground.

"Get off me!" he shouted.

"Heh a feisty one," the same voice sneered, the owner of the voice grabbed a fistful of the smaller boy's hair and yanked his head back forcing the boy to yelp.  
"Someone please he-" his plea was cut short as an elbow was planted harshly between his shoulder blades.

"Kelvin! Get off him!" Jack shouted; he never liked Kelvin due to his superiority behaviour he had towards his victims. He also enjoyed toying with his targets before killing them, which was something Jack didn't like.  
Kelvin shoved the boy's head into the carpet and stood up, "Come on now Jack…are we starting to have feelings?"  
"The kids blind, for god's sake! I don't see why anyone would want him dead," Jack growled.

An evil glint sparked in Kelvin's eyes, "He is, is he? Say Jack how about we have some fun?"  
That was it.  
Jack drew his gun and aimed it at Kelvin's head, "He's my assignment Kelvin…now get lost!"  
A cruel smirk spread across his face, "You won't do it," as he said this Kelvin knelt and grabbed the boy's hair once again.  
Jack pulled the trigger, but Kelvin had disappeared.

Jack watched the boy curl up into a ball as he crouched down beside him, "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you," but the boy didn't budge.  
"What's your name?"  
"Y-Yusei," was his muffled, stuttered response as the boy slowly sat up and looked straight past Jack.

Jack smiled, reaching a gloved hand up, he gently positioned the young boy's head so that he was facing him, "If you didn't already hear…my name's Jack."  
"I'm blind not deaf," the boy mumbled which in turn caused Jack to chuckled.

A light blush began to spread across the small raven-haired boy cheeks, "A-are you going to kill me?"  
Jack stopped as he realised the boy was shaking; lifting the boy up, Jack walked over towards the lounge and laid him down pulling the blanket back up onto his body.  
"No…I won't," Jack said softly as he knelt down next to Yusei, resting a hand on the lounge. "But the Organisation will find out that I didn't complete my mission and send more after you." Jack watched the boy clutch tightly on to the blanket, "However if you're okay with it I'll be more than happy to protect yo-"

"Yusei!"

"Crow…is that you?"

Jack watched a boy perhaps a year younger than himself walk into the room, wearing long green cargo pants, a yellow singlet, and a brown vest and boots. His bright orange spikey hair was pushed up by a green headband with silver rings attached to it; dangling from his ears seemed to be self-made earrings, made of small metal nuts hooked onto sleepers. Several markings patterned his face, the most distinct being the big 'M' on his forehead. However what caught his eye was the two black daggers tattooed on his neck in an 'X' shape.

The boy obviously caught sight of Jacks own tattoo of the Organisation as, seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled six daggers out, ready to be thrown. Jack growled as he reached back to grab one of his guns from its holster. A soft gentle hand grabbed Jack's wrist causing the blond to look at Yusei's eyes in shock.  
"Please don't," he begged, "Crow, Jack protected me, sure his first intentions were the same as the ones you had when they sent you."  
Jack gasped _'So I'm not the first person to come after him?'  
_"But he didn't hurt me at all, he protected me when his partner wanted to kill me," he finished.

Jack watched as Crow sheathed his blades and walked closer, "I know who he is…"  
"You do?" Yusei asked.  
Jack nodded, "He and I were friends at the Organisation."  
"Yeah but when they gave me you for the assignment Yusei…I just couldn't do it," He paused, "They normally give us targets that have killed someone or a drug dealer, but when they gave me you I couldn't find a reason. So I left."

"Yeah you did and you left me behind!" Jack growled.  
a smirk spread across Crows face as he said, "But you would use to say that you didn't need anyone but your gun so I figured it wouldn't have been a problem," Crow's demeanour quickly changed to a darker one. "So understand this, Jack…I will not allow anyone to hurt Yusei, so if you at any time draw that gun and point it at him…" Crow paused as he grabbed one of his blades and threw it so close to Jack's head, it sliced through a few strands of hair and imbedded itself into wall behind him. "The next one will be in the middle of your head." Jack nodded in understanding.

Crow's mood soon lightened as walked over to the lounge, "So how do you feel?" he paused and frowned as he spotted blood trickling down the left side of his head, "Why are you bleeding?"

Yusei reached up to his temples with his bare hands and frowned as he felt the blood, "it must've happened when I pulled away from Jack, I think I hit my head on the coffee table…"  
"You did," Jack confirmed.

Crow sighed, "I'll go get the first aid kit…have you eaten?" Yusei shook his head and again Crow sighed, "Can you cook Jack?"  
"No," replied Jack, "but I can patch Yusei up if you could cook…"  
"Deal!"

Kelvin stood outside on a building across the road from the scene, a cruel smile played on his lips, "So…that's where you've been hiding Black Bird…well I guess I'm gonna have to complete the task neither of you could."

Hey I hope you liked it I'm still trying to choose the name so please it would be a great help if you could vote on the title

R&R please


	2. Do you know why?

Okay so I buckled down and managed to get my three major assignments done then managed to get chapter two and three of this story done and I'm about a third of the way through chapter four.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favourite and are now following this story it makes me really happy.

Now onto the story…I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT ^_^

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Jack had met Yusei, and honestly Jack was loving that he met Yusei. For once in his life Jack felt as though someone genuinely cared about him; however he began to think he was having feelings for Yusei. Crow on the other hand was annoying him 24/7, they were always yelling…and sometimes Yusei would laugh, which made Jack happy but he never showed it. At first, Jack thought Yusei and Crow were an item, but when he asked Yusei all he did was laugh and said that he loved Crow sure but not in that way, more brotherly love, and Jack didn't know why but he felt happy about it.

At the moment the boys were sitting in living room watching Rush Hour Three. Jack loved hearing Yusei laugh, which was why he had chosen a comedy; however, one thing continued to plague his mind. Deciding that he needed an answer he called out to Crow and asked him to meet him in the kitchen.

"What's wrong we're missing the best part!" Crow exclaimed.

"I need to know something…" Jack paused to make sure Crow was listening, "Were you told why the Organisation wants him dead?"

"No, they told me nothing," he paused and looked over at Yusei who was curled up on the couch with the blanket wrapped tightly around him, "But Jack…whatever it is has got to be important if they're willing to kill and innocent kid for it."

Jack nodded in agreement as he and Crow walked back into the room to finish watching their comedy.

When it had finished it was eleven o'clock at night so the boys decided to go to bed. Jack and Crow both stood up first and stretched before turning back around to face Yusei. They then both helped Yusei up, each taking one of his arms and walked towards the stairs in the foyer. They then slowly began to ascend the stairs, Crow had decided to let go so that the boys could make it up the stairs since the staircase wasn't wide enough for the three people to walk up the stairs alongside each other. When they reached the top of the stairs Yusei tripped, but with Jack's quick reflexes he managed to catch the boy's lithe frame in his strong arms and pulled him close to his chest.

"You okay Yusei?" Jack asked as helped Yusei to stand properly. Yusei nodded but refused to loosen the hold he had on Jack's shirt, they then proceeded to the young boy's room.

* * *

_A little six-year-old boy was running as fast as his legs would carry him, a look of pure terror etched across his face, his cobalt blue eyes darting from side to side as he heard his hunters swiftly cutting through the alleyways and getting closer and closer._

_"Help, please somebody help!" he cried._

_Suddenly something shot out and tripped him causing him to go sprawling to the floor on his stomach. As he began to stand as a heavy weight rested on his back preventing him from the simple task. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a large hooded figure wearing all black, the boy then felt the man roughly flip him onto his back. The hooded figure reached out and closed his hand around the boys small fragile neck as he reached back behind himself and pulled out a small vile containing clear liquid of sorts. Using his teeth the hooded figure pulled the cork of the vile out and smirked, lining the vile up with his eyes._

_The little boy looked up with fear as the liquid slowly reached the opening of the vile, a single drop spilled off the end and landed in the small boys cobalt eyes. A screamed ripped from his throat as the liquid began to burn his eye like some form of acid. Again another droplet landed in his eye, and another, and another._

_Everything became a blur to the boy as he screamed and cried for help yet no one came. Suddenly he heard a kind and gentle voice calling to him._

_"Yusei…"_

_"…Yusei…"_

_"Wake up!"_

* * *

Yusei shot up bumping heads with Jack in the process. He was panting hard as sweat rolled down his back causing his black shirt to stick to his back. He hugged his knees to his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks. He ignored the throbbing pain in his head from his collision with Jack's and hugged his legs even tighter.

"Yusei….?"

Yusei jumped slightly at the gentle call as he felt two strong arms wrap gently around him. Yusei leaned up against Jacks chest as the taller blond rubbed soothing circles on the small boys back. Yusei knew it was Jack because of his familiar aroma of his favourite rich Blue Eyes coffee and vanilla.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he whispered in the young ones ear, Yusei nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yusei seemed to hesitate slightly, then slowly nodded.

"It wasn't so much of a dream more…more of a memory…but a nightmare all the same!" Yusei muttered.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he laid back down onto the bed, pulling Yusei down with him and keeping him warm gentle arms firmly wrapped around him.

"I-It was the night I…" Yusei paused, "I lost my eyesight…"

Jack gasped at what the young boy in his arms had said, as he felt Yusei curl up into an even tighter ball in his arms, if that were even at all possible. Yusei began to retell the story of how he lost his eyes sight.

"So you weren't born with some form of eye problem?" asked Jack, but Yusei just shook his head. "Do you know who did it to you?" Again, another shake of the head from Yusei, who looked in the direction he thought Jack was with clouded eyes as he smiled, "Thanks for listening to my sad sob story Jack."

"Pish posh, I'll always listen to you when you need it…" Jack chuckled as he gently cupped Yusei's face and positioning it so that his clouded eyes looked at him. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the youngers forehead, causing the crab headed boy to blush.

"At least try to get some more sleep Yusei…" Jack muttered as he slipped off the bed, just as he was about to leave, Yusei called out , "Please don't leave me!" Jack spun around and saw Yusei with a scared look in his eyes. Jack smiled as walked over to the bed and laid down, wrapping their bodies up in the blankets on the bed, shielding them from the cool draft that had managed its way into the room. Yusei smiled and soon after his eyes began to close.

Unbeknownst to them, Crow stood at the slightly ajar door watching them, a small smile danced across his face as he pushed the door closed and slowly wondered back to his room. When Crow walked into his room he laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling before laughing quietly to himself.

* * *

Loved it, hated it, want more then let me know please chapter three will be posted tomorrow.


	3. I Love You

Hello once again all as promised chapter three enjoy

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S!

* * *

When Jack woke the next morning, he realised he was on his back, which was very rare for him since he found it very uncomfortable; however laying across his chest was Yusei, who was deep asleep. Jack gently wrapped his arms around Yusei, which caused the younger boy to wake though he didn't move or give away any form of evidence to say he was awake.

"I love that I met you Yusei…" he paused, "and…I love you…so, so much!" Yusei smiled as he sat up and straddled Jack's torso as he replied, "I love that I met you to Jack and I love you as well!" Yusei wished he could see Jack's shocked expression, actually he wished he could just see him, as he was sure that Jack wasn't expecting him to return his feelings.  
"Y-You do?" Jack asked, and Yusei simply nodded.

Suddenly Yusei felt Jack hastily sit up, causing him to now straddle his waist; he then felt warm hands cup either side of his face and soon something was pressed against his lips. It took a moment for him to realise that Jack was kissing him, but when he did, he kissed him back just as passionately.

When they finally broke for air Jack pulled Yusei into his chest and held him close, they were both enjoying holding each other before a harsh knock came to the door.

"Come on you two! Breakfast is ready!" Crow called "It's in the microwave, I'm off to work!"  
"Bye Crow! " Yusei called.  
"Way to ruin the moment Bird Brain, "Jack mumbled, causing Yusei to giggle, "Don't laugh at me Yusei!" Jack growled as he began to tickle the boy seated on his lap.  
"N-N-No p-please st-st…" Yusei laughed. Jack smirked as he gently cupped the back of his head and pulled him close, smashing his lips against Yusei as he felt the smaller boy kiss back.

When they pulled away to breathe, "We should go get breakfast," Jack whispered and Yusei nodded in reply as he got off Jack to allow him up. When Jack stood up he stretched and cracked a few joints before he gently grabbed Yusei's hand and helped him up. A smirk swept across his face as he scooped Yusei up into his arms; Yusei squeaked in surprise as he clung tightly onto him. Jack laughed and Yusei pouted like a five year old as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jack seated Yusei on one of the four chairs seated around the dinner table that was already set out to eat on, he then moved over to the microwave. He opened the old machine and pulled out a plate stacked high with pancakes and another plate with a pile of fried eggs and bacon. He walked back over to the table and placed the two plates down.

"Yusei do you have any-" Jack looked up to see Yusei balancing on a chair, to reach up to the higher cabinets. He moved to step up on the backrest of the chair, much to Jack's horror for he knew that that action would lead to a disastrous outcome. He hurried over to Yusei, hastily wrapping his arms around the boy waist startling him.

"J-Jack!"

"What the do you think you're doing!" Jack shouted.

"I was getting the maple syrup…isn't that what you were going to ask for?" Yusei turned around in Jack's arms holding out the dark brown and yellow-lidded container for him to take. Jack sighed as he helped Yusei down and pushed the chair under the table.

"Next time please let me get it, I know you hate depending on others but I don't want to see you getting hurt…" Jack whispered in Yusei's ear as he pulled him close.  
"Fine…but just because I love you and don't want you to worry yourself so much," Yusei leaned into Jack's hold, "But we should eat, Crow won't be happy if we let his good cooking go to waste."

* * *

Being a part of the order has some benefits, as a gift for becoming an assassin, more like a gift for actually surviving, you were given a Duel Runner. Jack's was a mono wheel design, with the seat built to be seated within the wheel, and much like the rest of his attire, his runner was a bright white colour.

After breakfast, Jack had decided to take Yusei to the mall to have a look around; he then planned on taking Yusei to the zoo or park for lunch. Jack knew it was the cheesy clichéd date set up but when he had told Yusei his plan, the boy simply hugged him tight and said he was looking forward to it. Despite Jack telling Yusei they could do something else, Yusei said he wouldn't hear of it and that he didn't care where they went, all that he wanted to do was spend their first day as a couple together. Jack just smiled at the boy and pulled him close, planting a soft kiss on his lips, which was happily returned by the smaller boy.

Jack didn't really know how his date idea was going to work, his runner was designed for one person, not two even though Yusei wasn't very big it was still going to be a bit of a squashed ride. Holding Yusei's hand, he led the boy over to the majestic machine; letting go of his hand as he reached for the hidden compartment under the blue seat and pulled out two white helmets. He handed one of the helmets to Yusei, however the confused look on the young boy's face made him laugh.

"What?" he pouted.

"Nothing…" Jack chuckled, taking the helmet from the boys hands and fastening it on his head, "You'll need this if you're gonna be going anywhere today." See Jack hadn't told Yusei about his runner he so proudly called _'Phoenix Whirlwind'_.

"Why, may I ask?" Yusei asked a little worried, but Jack didn't answer. Snaking one of his long slender arms around the lithe boy's waist, he pulled him onto the machine.

Yusei felt himself being pulled onto something. He found he was now straddling something smooth and comfortable, he ran his fingers over the strange object.

'_Leather?' _he thought to himself as he continued to feel around, touching cold things and hard objects. Jack watched Yusei touch as much around him as he could before he leaned over the boy's shoulder, grabbing his hands he whispered, "Lean back against me and hold onto my arms." Yusei complied with his request and leaned back, though slightly reluctant to do so as he felt something warm, which he assumed, was Jack.

Suddenly he could hear a loud roar, he cringed slightly at its volume as he then felt a powerful jolt push him into Jack. He yelped in surprise but soon everything smoothed out and he could feel cold air whip around him.  
_"Did I startle you?"  
"J-Jack! H-how can I hear you?" _Yusei gasped. A deep chuckle was his reply and a quick gentle kiss was planted on his neck. _"W-What's going on?"_

"_It's okay, are you scared?" _Jack asked.  
_"No…"  
_Jack smiled, _"To answer your first question…the helmets have communicators implanted in them," _he paused, "_and as to what's happening…you're seated on my runner, after all it's the only transport I've got."  
"Oh…well what does it look like? If I may ask…." _Jack described his beloved machine to the blind teen as they continued along the highway.

* * *

Okay people I hope to get chapter four out soon since I'm on a roll with this story. However I need to write a duel but I don't know where to start so…if anyone could help I would greatly appreciate it, and let me know if I at all forget that Yusei is meant to be blind since this is the first time I am writing a story where someone is blind.

Also those of you who read Guardian Vampire I have unfortunately reached a brick wall with it so until ideas start popping up in my head I am afraid it will be on hiatus.

I've gone on long enough so please…

R&R


	4. Unwanted Guest

Sorry people I've been really ill as of late and for anyone who was hoping for a duel this chapter unfortunately I gave up and cut it out because I wrote at least three versions but they were all terrible.

Anyway on with the chapter…I own nothing …enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The ride from the Satellite to Neo Domino City was long though not boring; Yusei had asked Jack to describe what was around them which he happily obliged to. He described the magnificently built bridge that was made up of many smaller bridges splitting off as though they were tree branches on a tree. He described the giant blue ornament situated dead smack in between the two cities; however, he was so absorbed in describing what Yusei could never see, that he didn't see the pitch black runner coming up behind him and slamming into them.

"What the-" he was cut off once again as the rider slammed into his machine. In an attempt to lose the unknown duellist Jack sped up, though much to Jack's displeasure so did the duellist.  
"J-Jack…" whimpered Yusei.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked harshly, though he didn't mean to direct his anger at Yusei.  
"M-My leg…I-it hurts…what's happening?"  
Jack looked down at Yusei's leg and saw a nasty looking gash on the younger boy's leg, at the sight of it he growled and shot a deadly glare in the direction of the other rider, "Who are you!"

"Hahaha, that doesn't matter right now, now that I've got your attention," he paused and extended his arm out to Jack, "Give me the boy and I'll be on my way!" the man laughed.

"Forget it!" Jack yelled, but the man didn't like what he said as he rammed into the bike once again; however this time he slammed the mono wheeled machine into the barriers, eliciting a cry of both surprise and agony from Yusei and Jack.

"Give him to me!" the man yelled.

"Yusei, Jack!"

Jack turned his head to see who it was and saw Crow on his black winged duel runner, "Crow!" He watched Crow pull a blade from his pocket; he threw it with perfect accuracy as it flew passed the man, slicing through skin and causing a cry of surprise to escape the mysterious man. The man moved away from Jack and Yusei and growled.

"Fine I'll make you a deal…" the man paused a cruel smirk plastered to his face, "we'll duel, I win you give blind boy there to me…"

"But if I win…you never come anywhere near him! You got that!" Jack growled. The man didn't reply and continued to smirk.

"Jack are you insane! What if you lose?" Crow shouted, angered by his friends decision.

"We don't have much of a choice Crow!"

"J-Jack…duel him," Yusei smiled, "I wanna know what it feels like to turbo duel."

Jack looked at him then smiled, "I don't really have much of a choice Koi, cause he'll probably keep bashing us into the barrier if we don't agree."

"Take this…" said Yusei, who was holding out a duel monsters card. Jack took the card and looked at it and read the name out loud.

"Stardust Dragon…" the picture on the card showed a beautiful blue and white dragon that sparkled with an essence of the cosmos. It had two purple orbs on its chest and shoulders.

"It was my father's…he gave it to me before he died," Yusei muttered with a twinge of sadness, "I used to have a deck but since I went blind I haven't had the need for one. So I shared all of my cards with the other children at the orphanage except this one…and I want you to have it."  
"Yusei…" Jack whispered then smiled, "I'll make sure to put it to good use."

"Alright you wanted a duel…" Jack paused placing the new dragon in his special summoning deck, "then let's duel!"

"Heh finally, I was hoping you weren't gonna wuss out on me!" the man laughed.

"Duel" they both shouted.

* * *

~~~ Sorry People I did try to write a duel that's why~~~  
~~~ it's taken so long to update but it was terrible!~~~

* * *

The man cried out as he spun out of control and crashed into the barrier, sending glass flying everywhere. Jack pulled up beside the wreckage, dismounting his runner and removing his helmet he came down next to the fallen assailant.  
"Hey are you okay?" Jack asked as he reached out to roll the body over, though as he did a shot of electricity ran through him causing him to yelp.

"I-It's a robot!" he gasped.

"Jack!" Yusei shouted from where he was still seated on Jack's runner, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…but I don't think our opponent here is human…" said Jack as he continued to inspect the machine.

Suddenly something on the back of the mysterious rider's neck caught Jack's eye. He gasped as he realised what it was. Printed on the back of its neck was the insignia of The Organisation, the two black daggers were tattooed in an 'X' shape as clear as day printed onto the now lifeless machine.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack shouted.

Crow pulled up beside Jack, "What's wrong?" as he looked down at the lifeless robot and saw the tattoo, "Seems as though The Organisation really want Yusei, don't they…"

"Yusei…" Jack gasped and ran back over to the blind teenager. When he reached Yusei he crouched down to inspect the boy's wound. The gash was quite large, running from his mid-thigh to his knee and looked to fairly deep.

"Hey you two okay?" Crow asked. Jack turned to face Crow.

"Do you have a towel or something?" he asked.

Crow looked at Jack, "Maybe…why?" Crow looked over Jack's shoulder to see why on earth he would need a towel and gasped at the sight of the ghastly looking gash.  
"H-How did that happen?"

"It happened when that robot slammed into us, perhaps it was caused by one of the spikes on his runner," Jack explained, looking back down to Yusei's leg, "We need to take Yusei to the hospital, I think he may ne-"

PUNCH!

Jack was cut off by one of Crow's gloved fists connecting with the side of his face, he stumbled a bit before regaining his composure and glared at his orange haired friend as blood slowly trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"You should've been doing a better job of protecting him Jack ass!" Crow snapped back. Jack was getting ready to lunge at his friend, the urge to strangle him becoming too much for him to handle; however a soft and gentle grip brought him out of his stupor.

"Please don't…both of you don't need to fight," Yusei paused, "I'm okay really."  
"Sure Yusei, you're shaking cause you're perfectly alright," Crow scolded. Yusei looked away in embarrassment, a quick burst of pain shot up his leg causing him to wince and to attract the attention of his two companions.

"Come on…let's just get him to the hospital," Jack sighed. Crow let out a frustrated sigh as he spun on his heels and headed back in the direction of his runner. Jack straddled his runner sitting behind Yusei once again and pulled his helmet back on. Yusei spun around to face Jack and snuggled closer in an attempt to keep warm.

Jack revved the engine and took off in the direction he came from, as Yusei clung tightly onto his shirt.

* * *

Okay I know it wasn't very good and I'm sorry. I may not be updating again for a while I've given so much homework to prepare me for senior high school so unfortunately that must come first.

However, I do have a preview for you all…for both Undone By Innocence and Guardian Vampire…

_Undone By Innocence…_

"_You must be Mr Atlas and Mr Hogan," the doctor paused as he removed his hand and from Yusei's shoulder and outstretching it for a hand shake. Jack returned the gesture with a firm handshake. "I am Dr Takeshi, you have quite a remarkable friend here, he was so adamant about not being restricted to a wheel chair, that I had no choice but to allow him to use crutches," he paused as he shook his head. "He was even opposed to anyone helping him to get here, he said that if I forced him to use a wheel chair he was just going to walk out, despite the pain and his blindness."_

_Crow smirked and Jack frowned._

"_Heh, yep he's an independent one he is…"Crow snickered. Yusei just smiled as Jack walked up to Yusei, gently and carefully wrapping his arms around the young boys waist, causing the small to jump slightly and tense.  
"How do you feel?" asked Jack as one of his hands rubbed Yusei's arm to comfort him. Yusei smiled as he relaxed, "Really tired and sore." _

* * *

_Guardian Vampire…_

"_Please…s-stop," Yusei begged with a hoarse voice, but his plea was ignored as a black electricity shot out of nowhere and hit the retrained teen. He cried out once again as he thrashed about, making the barbed wire to cut deeper into his body._

_Unregistered by Yusei's preoccupied mind the small chain that was forever clasped around his neck began to glow a bright white colour, only when the white light grew and engulfed the young raven haired boy and the pain he had been subjected to had ceased did he take notice of the necklace._

"_W-what's…happening?" _

_Suddenly a familiar warmth engulfed him as a small smile graced his lips and single name to escape his lips…_

"_Jack…"_

Read & Review please


End file.
